If Only
by abilityPOINT
Summary: Ne, Ulquiorra. Do you believe in wishing upon a star?" I asked cautiously. UlquiHime oneshot, dedicated to Mizu1411 for her birthday :D T for safety .


Disclaimer: The opposite of claiming something as my own. AKA I do not own Bleach.

**Happy Birthday to Mizu1411! :D**

* * *

If only dreams came true. If only wishes upon a shooting star really came to pass. If only I could make all our tears disappear, especially _yours._

Ah, if only I could have five lifespans. Five lives, one love. Yet the one I love, he doesn't love me. I don't think he even knows I love him. He only has eyes for her. I'm not jealous, though. I can't bring myself to be. All I can feel is an aching heart and happiness for them.

* * *

"Ne, Ulquiorra. Do you believe in wishing upon a star?" I asked cautiously. Knowing full well that I wouldn't get a reply. I wondered why I even asked.

To my surprise, he looked up. His cold demeanour had vanished. I could sense the faintest hint of sadness in his voice as he whispered, almost inaudibly, "I used to... but not anymore."

The last three words were added almost as an afterthought, as if to assure himself. Suddenly his emotionless self was back, and he stood up from where he had been sitting. Putting his hands into his pockets, he turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

What led me to answer the prisoner? I asked myself silently. It felt like another soul had answered her, not me. Anyone would know that I had never believed in stars. Nor would I ever.

Marching down the hallway, I noticed the lack of a particular Fifth Espada. As if on cue, said person appeared out of seemingly nowhere, smiling in that crooked grin of his as usual.

"How's Pet-chan?" he asked cheerily. "Is she alright? May I play with her, _Ulquiorra-sama?_"

I side-stepped him, not wanting to answer. The guy seemed to be infatuated with the woman. His reaction was fast. Before I could take another step, he was hanging from a beam in the ceiling and smirking. "Answer me, Ulquiorra!"

I noted that the formality had disappeared from my name. "She's alright, and no, you may not. Aizen-sama's orders were that no Espada interact with her."

He laughed and let me pass, before sonido-ing somewhere. Unpertubed, I continued walking down the corridor. There seemed to be an unusual amout of stars in the sky. I stopped at the door right at the end of the hallway, before rapping smartly and entering.

"Aizen-sama, I have brought the report of the prisoner."

* * *

There was a creak as the door opened. I started. It wasn't time for Ulquiorra to come yet. Or had time passed so quickly?

It wasn't Ulquiorra. Nnoitora stepped in, licking his lips in that creepy manner of his. "Hello, Pet-chan. How're you?"

I hated it. That pet name, 'Pet-chan'. Being called _woman_ was bad enough. I scowled and turned away.

"C'mon, Pet-chan!" he smiled and walks towards me. I cringed and withdrew myself into a corner.

Here I was, hopeless as always, being confronted by a lecherous Espada. He moved closer to bring my face to meet his.

I shut my eyes tight. _No... no..._ I screamed mentally, letting out as much reiatsu as possible. _Save me... anyone...!_

* * *

I blinked. There was a sudden reiatsu surge from the northern part of the building; a reiatsu I had become used to after so many days.

Aizen-sama must have sensed it too, for he said, "Go, Ulquiorra. Come back when you are done."

I nodded and bowed, before sonido-ing down the corridors. Chancing a look at Nnoitora's room, I saw it was empty. I cursed and sped towards the prisoner's room.

_Don't let her be hurt..._ a voice whispered in my head. I agreed, even though it was against my will.

* * *

Nnoitora let go of me at a sudden crash. Hot tears found their way down my face from the narrow escape from his lips.

Ulquiorra stood in the doorway. "Nnoitora, get out now," his voice was calm, but laced with an evident air of authority.

Nnoitora grinned and left the room.

* * *

I looked at the woman. That pervert Nnoitora had really done it this time. I made a mental note to tell Aizen-sama about this.

Tears were falling from into her uniform, but she made no sound or movement. I took a step towards her. She recoiled almost immediately.

"N-No... g-go away...!" she cried, doubling over to hide her face.

"Woman. Get a grip on yourself." I ordered, releasing some of my own reiatsu to overwhelm hers.

Slowly, the stifled sobs subsided. She looked up tentatively, her eyes full of doubt that it was me and not Nnoitora.

"U-Ulquiorra?" she stammered. I nodded, albeit stiffly.

* * *

I don't know _why _I did it, nor do I want to find out.

He turned away from me and told me to stand up. As I stumbled to my feet, he tilted his head towards me. There was a hint of worry in his eyes, something I never thought I'd see in Hueco Mundo, much less the Cuarto Espada's eyes.

That flicker of worry was all I needed. I flung myself onto him, wrapping him in an embrace. He felt warm; I had always thought that he would feel cold.

He visibly tensed, but hesistantly, as if unsure of what to do, he brought his arms around me.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra." I whispered.

* * *

I couldn't help from smirking as I saw a star shooting down through the dark night. I could smile, even if it was just for her.

Perhaps I could believe in wishing upon a shooting star after all.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MIZU1411 ! **

_(yea, again X:)_

PS: UlquiHime FTW.


End file.
